


Making a Clone

by missmeagan666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/pseuds/missmeagan666
Summary: The note from inside clutched in his shaking hand. “When Kono gets back she is soooooo dead,” Danny thinks to himself as looks inside the box again.Kono might have gone to far with this one. Whatever will Danny do with this present Kono has sent him.All Danny knows is that when he gets his hands on her he was going to kill her.





	Making a Clone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/gifts).



> Hi guys,
> 
> I have written this story for a very dear friend Lisette. She had been helping me come out of my comfort zone and putting all of my ideas to use.
> 
> I am giving this one a shot too so I hope you guys like this.

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me,” Danny scream from inside his office. 

“Kono has gone too far this time.” Danny said as he stares at a open box in front of him. “Kono isn't even here for Danny to yell at her. In fact Kono was on her honeymoon with Adam in Vegas and she had sent Danny a present. 

“Why on earth that woman thought that sending me this here of all places was a good idea. She know security is tighter here now.” Danny continues talking to himself. 

Andre the young 20-something from the mailroom swaggered into Five-0 headquarters not five minutes ago dropping the box off to Danny personally (he had never done before) which Danny had found weird.

Kono has been telling Danny that Andre has had a crush on him ever since the day he started working downstairs and he had bumped into Danny spilling his tea all over himself. Kono later found out it was because Danny had bent over to tie his shoes and Andre had never seen such a beautiful view in all of his life.

Kono had teased him for a week after she had told him.

Andre smirked and winked at him, before leaving saying that he would be more then willing to be the model if Commander McGarrett didn't. 

The note from inside clutched in his shaking hand. “When Kono gets back she is soooooo dead,” Danny thinks to himself as looks inside the box again.

Danny who can take a ribbing no problem. Danny who grow with two devil spawn for sisters knows the drill. Danny has always seen Kono as another sister so he is used to gag gifts from her. This thou is pushing it. 

Looking down at his still fisted hand Danny opens his hand to read Kono's note for the third time since her package been delivered.

Danny I am having a fabulous time (so is Adam) thank you so much for the recommendation to stay at the Bellagio Hotel it's amazing. While Adam and I were coming back from dinner we past a little shop. Adam and I went inside and we had a look around as it seemed right up our alley.

Here is a little (or not so little) token of our appreciation. I know you know who I am thinking about to make this with. I bought you a few just in case cos as you I am sure can guess he is well endowed (as are you) I didn't think one would be enough ;)’

xoxo Kono

Growling at the nerve of the women Danny scrunches the note up in his hand and throws in across the room where it ends up hitting Steve who is standing in his office square in the chest. 

“Woah,” Danny says. 

“Danny,” says Steve as he watches the balled up note Danny throw bounce off his chest and fall at his feet.

*****

Steve had just sat down and turned on his laptop when he saw Andre the 20-something guy from the mailroom walk into the Five-0 bullpen with a package. 

Steve didn't like Andre. Not one bit. Chin and Lou snicker whenever Steve glares at Andre drooling over Danny. 

Ever since Andre had started working in the mailroom Steve knows he has been different around Danny. Steve has been making sure that when they arrive together in the morning Steve always places himself between the lifts and the clear view Andre has from the mailroom. 

If in the mornings when Danny comes in alone after dropping Charlie off at Kinder Steve makes sure he is still waiting by his truck with a hot cup of coffee and a bag of Malasadas freshly made in hand so that they can walk into the office together. And if not so shuttle Steve can glare at Andre on his way to the lifts.

Andre was the guy who delivered the mail to all the offices Steve knows that. But because Andre has a huge crush on Danny Andre only delivers the mail to Kono, Lou or Chin, while shooting hopeful looks towards Danny's office. 

Yet this morning Steve watched as Andre all but swaggered over to Danny's office and knock on his door. Steve heard Andre open Danny's door and tell him that he has a package for him. 

Steve hears Danny say thank you and Andre to leave. But he doesn't. Andre is still standing in Danny's office and talking so low that Steve can't hear what he is saying to Danny. 

Steve getting frustrated that this little upstart won't leave but keeps on talking. By the looks of it Danny is confused by what Andre is saying so whatever is happening Danny is just as clueless as he is. A minute later with a smirk and a wink Andre leaves and Steve gets back to what answering his emails.

It's not long after that that Steve hears Danny opening his package. Steve can hear ripping and then nothing. Whatever is in the box has Danny occupied enough at the moment. 

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me,” Steve heard Danny scream from his office down the hall. Looking up alarmed at Danny cursing, Steve was just about to stand up and check on him when he gets notification of a new email. Opening it up he saw it was from Kono.

Yo Bossman,

Adam and I are having a wonderful time on our Honeymoon (thank you for the time off by the way) I know it's not really the right time for us with trying to locate Gabriel and all so thanks for telling us go. 

I am sending this email to you as I have sent Danny a package. Andre has just informed me that he is going to be delivering it this morning (behave Bossman) no bearing your teeth and clenching your fists (I know the signs Steve) I am sure right now Danny is cursing my name. 

Adam and I were out to dinner the other night and we came across this store that was right up our alley (being our Honeymoon and all) and cos Danny was so helpful with places to go and hotels etc etc we bought him a surprise as a thank you (don't worry boss we bought you guys souvenirs too) but this one I was thinking would help Danny relax cos we all know he needs to. 

The thing is he is going to need some help with making it and I am sure Andre has already volunteered to be Danny's model/lifelike inspiration for this to work. Andre does have the hots for our Jersey-boy he would kill for a chance to be with Danny Steve. 

Listen I know you and Danny are stuck in this weird will they/won't they at the moment. But Steve I am telling you, life is too short (look what happened to me and Adam) we almost died thanks to Gabriel and his cronies crashing my wedding night. I understand you love Danny so do something bout it. 

Suck it up (oops poor choice of words) and go and get your man, before that little punk (yes I know you call him that) finally asks out Danny. 

I am sure that this surprise I sent Danny will be right up your alley (Adam is giggling like a little girl as I write this) and you can certainly help Danny make this more enjoyable for both of you. 

Don't say I didn't warn you McGarrett.

xoxo Kono and Adam

Confused yet intrigued by Kono's email, Steve stands up and heads to Danny's office. What the hell had Kono sent Danny that has caused him to release his inner Jersey and curse Kono like this. And why the fuck would she taunt him about Andre and his epic crush on Danny.

Steve doesn't like to be reminded of this. He knows Andre would give his left nut for a chance to be with Danny (he's not the only one) Steve has seen other men and women notice Danny since Danny has changed his wardrobe after his not so great second chance with Rachel. The way Danny's clothes have gotten tighter and more form fitting over the years has been a hellish distraction for him and if he has noticed so has everyone else who works in this building. 

Standing up and leaving his office Steve heads to Danny's open office only to step inside and have a rolled up piece of paper hauled at him from a seriously pissed off Danny Williams.

“Um Danny…” Steve says bending down to pick up what Danny had thrown his way. 

“STEVE NO!” Danny shouts but it's too late. Intrigued now Steve arches his eyebrow and smirks at Danny before opening the balled up paper in his hand.

Clearing his throat Steve not knowing what kind of torture he was going to unleash began to read aloud.

Danny I am having a fabulous time (so is Adam) thank you so much for the recommendation to stay at the Bellagio Hotel it's amazing. While Adam and I were coming back from dinner we past a little shop. Adam and I went inside and we had a look around as it seemed right up our alley.

Here is a little (or not so little) token of our appreciation. I know you know who I am thinking about to make this with. I bought you a few just in case cos as you I am sure can guess he is well endowed (as are you) I didn't think one would be enough ;)’

xoxo Kono

Steve is speechless. Speechless at what he just read. What the fuck is Kono doing. Seriously no wonder Danny has been cursing her name ever since this box was opened. Whatever is inside Steve was sure she intended it to be used by him (as she indicated in her email to him) and for Danny's pleasure. Whatever is was Steve was certainly going to find out and make sure who Kono said Andre would give his left nut to be Danny's inspiration.

“What the fuck,” Steve says looking at Danny who now had now suck so low in his seat hands covering his bright red face. 

“Danny,” Steve says walking over to Danny's desk and closer to the open box sitting innocently in the middle of his desk. “What has Kono sent you that had you cursing her to hades and beyond, if I heard you say just before I came in here. It can't be that bad whatever it is.” Steve says hoping Danny will look at him.

At Steve's words Danny lowered his hands to glare at him. “Oh, really?” Danny says. “You really think that whatever is inside this box isn't that bad. You are in for a rude shock superSEAL.” Danny says pushing the box towards Steve with a look on his face that Steve had a feeling that he isn't going to like.

 

“Don't say I didn't warn you McGarrett.” Danny says sending chills down Steve's spine. Flinching cos didn't Kono say the same thing to him in that email.

*****

Danny might be embarrassed at what Steve is going to find in that box knowing Kono made the comment of them using/making this together, but the thought of a flustered Steve shocked beyond words was too good to pass up. Plus Danny did warn him, if Steve was too stubborn to not listen then that was his fault.

Danny watched as Steve squared his shoulders trying not to show that he flinched when Danny warned him that he was in for a shock at what Kono had install for them. Deep down Danny was hoping that this would be the push that they needed to get past what was stopping them from being together.

*****

“Don't say I didn't warn you McGarrett.” Danny says sending chills down his spine. Flinching cos didn't Kono say the same thing to him in that email.

Hearing these same seven words made him flinch and Steve was shocked when Danny tried to stop yet Steve's curiosity was getting the better of him. Reaching for the still semi closed box Steve pulled it closer towards him and looked inside. 

Blinking, Steve wasn't sure he saw what he was looking at. It looked like several pictures of penises. Reaching inside Steve picked up one of the items, taking it out of the box to get a better look. Looking at Danny Steve saw his smug face morphing into delightful glee as he knew he was getting embarrassed.

Looking down again at the item in his hand, turning the cylinder around in his palm. Steve trying to not blush when he finally realised what the hell he was holding and what Kono meant when she said that Steve and Danny would make this together. Clearing his throat Steve began to read what the product was aloud.

“Clone-A-Willy: The In-Home Penis Moulding Kit.”

https://www.lovehoney.com.au/product.cfm?p=2448

Clearing his throat again Steve reads the back of the package in disbelief. 

“Create your own personalised vibrating dildo with the Clone-A-Willy Kit. With everything you'll need to take a cast of your or your lover's penis, this kit will help you recreate every detail of your favourite schlong in soft silicone for maximum realism.” 

Smirking at the look of shock and utter disbelief written all over Steve's face Danny crowed happily at him, “I did warn you Steve. Kono has gone too far and now not only did I have Andre offer to be my model he would love to take care of me too.” 

“Like fuck,” Steve thought. Danny was his. Dropping the Create-A-Willy back in the box with a growl Steve stormed his way over to Danny sitting in his chair and trapping him in. Learning down so he was leaves with Danny's face he spoke in a deadly trembling voice.

“Danny I am only going to say this once so you better listen.” Kono is soooo dead when she comes back from her Honeymoon. I don't know what the fuck she was thinking but I am so glad she did. It finally gave me the push I/we need to be together and you know I get what I want.

“The only person that is going to be using/making this with you is me. Andre is NEVER EVER going to model for you. The only dick that is going anywhere near your ass is MINE!” 

“You are mine Danny and everyone knows it.” 

Chest heaving and eyes wild with jealousy, Danny smiles when Steve finishes talking. Being boxed in by Steve's arms Danny doesn't want to be anywhere else. Steve was finally ready and so was he. Reaching his hand up to Steve's chin Danny tilts it up to look at him. 

“Steve the only person I would ever make this with is you. Kono knows way too much and the devil women knows what she was doing when she sent this here. She knew Andre would say something. That kid has been obsessed with me since Kono said he saw me bend over in front of him when I tied my shoes.” Danny says smiling as Steve scrunches up at the mention of Andre.

“Steve, I don't care that Andre offered to model for. I don't care that he wants to fuck me. I don't want some kid who only wants me for my attributes (my ass) and that's all. I want someone who loves me. Who care about my moods. Who knows when I am upset but don't want to talk about even if that someone makes me. I want someone who loves my children and my children love back. You Steve I just want you. I have for years," Danny replied, simply making Steve smile. 

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked, lightly his finger trailing lightly over Steve’s plump bottom lip. "I'll give you one guess." Steve smiled, inching closer to Danny.

"You are such an animal," Danny whispered, grabbing Steve and pulling him into a kiss. 

*****

The next day while sitting around the bullpen having lunch, Chin gets an incoming email that Kono asked him to read out loud. 

Hi Bosses,

A little birdie told me that you liked my present. I am so glad to hear that you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses and put this too good use.

If you have evidence of you guys using this on video/photos I would love to see them! (kidding kidding, Steve I can hear you growling at me as I write this. I am not after your boy I am a happily married woman after all) I am just saying I am happy for you guys and I look forward to planning your bachelor parties and wedding in the near future.

xoxo Kono

(Founding member and supreme ruler of the McDanno fan club)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think.
> 
> Should I expand or leave it as it is?


End file.
